Looking Back
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Was Yusuke's past really That bad, and if it was how is it helping him now YusukexKurama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

On with the story

* * *

_Tic, tic, tic. That's all the clock does anymore. First, she drags me to school then leaves early. I don't understand her. Now I have to sit here and pretend to write something down. I mean why do we even go to school, it's more of a jail to me anyway. I mean most people look out the window and daydream. Why can't we do that at home? I could be anywhere right now. Why here of all places does she drag me? Thankfully, there's only ten minutes left them I'm free until Keiko finds me. What is it with her anyway; I mean she acts like a nagging girlfriend. Whoa, wait I hope that's not what she thinks we are. I don't understand the way she thinks._

"Yusuke!" Kurama said in a singsong voice.

"Huh?"

"It's time to go Yusuke," he said grabbing my books.

"O Yea I almost forgot I was here." I said standing up and yawning. _Another reason I come to school; Kurama._

"Hey kurama?" I said and when he looked back at me from walking to our locker, I kept going.

"Keiko's creepy." I said with a straight face, serious almost. He started chuckling.

"Yusuke, she is a girl what do you expect?" Kurama said unlocking our locker.

"I expect her to stop acting like my girlfriend. I hate it." I said leaning against some lockers.

"She's you girlfriend." Kurama said his voice cracking a bit; it could have since his head was in a locker but still.

"No! I can't stand her she's like the bratty sister I never wanted." I yelled

"You really are hard to please Yusuke. If keiko isn't for you the who is?" he said mischievously I had to think on that, what would I want?

"They would have to be smart, but not to the point it's aggravating. Nice body like strong but feminine. Easy to relax around. You wouldn't have to talk for the other to know what's wrong. They would have to be wild but peaceful like a storm. I don't know Kurama I don't think there is anyone for me." I said following him through the building to leave.

"You never know Yusuke perhaps there is, you just haven't realized it yet." Kurama said

"Maybe but I'll follow the river." I said while we walked through the forest behind the school. I groaned when we came to the clearing I hated more then life it's self.

"I am not doing my homework," I groaned

"Who said anything about homework" Kurama said

"That's the only reason we come here and you know it." I argued

"But Yusuke if you don't do your homework you can't come to this school." Kurama practically pouted.

"So?"

"So if you don't come here you can't live with me anymore." Kurama said combing a hand through his hair casually.

"O yea I keep forgetting that." I laughed out nervously. Grudgingly I sat down to do my stupid homework with Kurama. About ten minutes later, I had to ask him for help, again!

"Kurama how do I do this?" I asked frustrated to the point of wanting to blow something up. He came up behind me to see what I was talking about when he finally figured it out he grabbed my writing hand and guided me through the problem.

"It's a simple algebraic sequence Yusuke. (9a+7b) multiplied by (3a+4b). You multiply the a's and the b's separately, Then don't forget to square them like this." He said writing the answer of 27a-squared +28b squared.

"Do you get it now Yusuke?" He asked letting go.

"Y-yeah I think thanks." I said blushing furiously. _What the hell, how did he do that and why am I blushing all he did was help me solve a stupid math question, and why does he smell so good. Ah, Yusuke, stop rights there shut up and concentrate on something else and quit starring before your caught. Up to late for that. Shimatta he found me out. I hope he's not as perverted as I've heard him to be._

" Urameshi Yusuke are you blushing." Kurama said smirking his ass off.

"Yea got a problem." I admitted after the grumbled 'jackass kitsune' _He is not going to let me live this down. He's going to be mocking my ass for the rest of eternity. He's-_

" No you look absolutely stunning." he smiled

"Huh" and for the second time today, Kurama was smirking his ass off.

"Your not funny Kurama. Not funny at all baka kitsune." I said

"Hanyou." He said back

"Jackass" I retorted not backing down from the challenge.

"Hentai."

"Pedophile." I said smirking at the look on Kurama's face. His face was hilarious. His jaw was, dropped leaving his mouth wide up with a stupid expression plastered over his face. I was laughing so hard I literally had to bend down to keep from falling, but in the end, I landed on my ass.

"Very funny Yusuke but that doesn't count. I'm a demon," he said hitting me upside the head with a book.

"So am I. Your point is what?" I said standing up with his help.

"Are you finished?" Kurama said

"No" I lied. I loved ragging on him.

"Quit lying let's get home it's almost dark. He said walking towards our home on campus. _I swear that if it weren't for Kurama I would be dead right now, again._ We walked all the way home in silence just company for the other. When we finally did get home, I helped make dinner and almost set Kurama ablaze. It was funny, to me.

"Kurama?" I said getting ready for bed. Kurama had it so his huge bed room had two separate twin beds instead of the king sized bed it originally had before this happened.

"Yes yusuke?" He answered already in his bed.

"Thank you," I said lying down to sleep.

"Your welcome Yusuke." Kurama said a while later hoping Yusuke was asleep.

**Kurama's P.O.V.**

_Why does he have to thank me so much? I know I saved his life and all but, I was repaying my dept nothing more nothing less. I mean Yusuke was on the verge of way more then death…_

_**Flashback**_

I was walking to Yusuke's house to retrieve him for a mission, but when I arrived at his house instead of making my self-known. I hid and spied for a while. After a while, I heard screaming, so I went closer sitting on Yusuke's window ledge. What I saw made me rethink my sanity. Yusuke was, curled up on his bed yelling, pleading, and begging someone to stop. His mother, she was abusing him. It was not the physical pain he could not take though, it was the mental and emotional. Yusuke was way past the verge of tears and crying himself to sleep. One thing raced through my mind at the time 'protect' he was my pack after all.

That night I took Yusuke back to my home; later after I put him to bed, I went back to his house to gather his things. When he awoke the next morning, I practically didn't recognize him. He was pale and his usually captivating brown eyes were, dulled down to a gray. That morning I had been on my couch rethinking last night's discussion. When he walked in wrapped in a blanket and laid down with his head in my lap. Nuzzling me as he repeatedly said how sorry he was. He was acting on pure instinct that morning just like every moment for three months.

**_End Flashback_**

_It's been almost two years since that happened. Though I knew Yusuke was a demon, it wasn't until then I found out he was a hanyou so to speak. A cross between an inu and kitsune, which explains his reactions every morning, It's still the same though except with out the repeated apologizes.

* * *

_

:;: Dodges fly objects O.O:;: Welcome to my story. Yay I have readers. Please review if you want another chapter Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2. I don't really know how long this story is actually. I don't even know how long I am going to make this so if it only comes out to about three or four chapters don't get mad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**

**­­**I was sitting on the couch in my living room, just how I am, found every morning. Although thankfully today there is no school considering it is a weekend. I was currently reading a case file Botan had left on my counter. Yusuke and I were, assigned apparently to go in search of a plant. Although the owner of this plant is a good friend of mine, I do not wish Yusuke to meet him. This man is the one who brought back my memories from when I was a Youko. He did not give them back to me by choice how ever. His aura is what brings out peoples memories, or darkest memories. Which is why I do not want to take Yusuke but I am guessing that Koenma is doing this for a reason.

"Morning Kurama." Yusuke said as he walked into the living room wrapped in his blanket. He walked over towards me and laid down with his head in my lap nuzzling my thigh. I sat there with him in my lap running my hand through his semi long hair. After a while the nuzzling stop, but absently I kept running my hand through his hair.

"What cha got there Kurama?" Yusuke asked nudging me when I did not reply at first.

"A file from Koenma for our next mission. We're to go to the Makai to find an old friend of mine for a certain plant." I answered still absently petting him.

"Well then can we go? I mean we don't have school today please I wanna go home." He asked with a pout. I think I have taught him a little too well.

"Yes Yusuke we may go, but your not going in your pajamas go change." I said as he jumped from the couch and ran a cross the house to our room. I really hope I am doing the right thing this might break him permanently.

" Were not going to get there by dusk Yusuke if you do not hurry." I yelled up the stairs. I heard banging and curses before Yusuke was, seen walking into the hallway.

"Well are we going?" He said with a goofy smile. I merely laughed and nodded. The trip to the Makai was as uneventful as always, although when we arrived there I was surprised to say the least. Jin and Touya were there to greet us, a welcome home of sorts. Yusuke was more then happy to see them. He wouldn't shut up either. After four hours and several promises that we would visit, they left Yusuke and I to our mission.

"Kurama where are we going?" Yusuke said walking with his head resting on his arms.

"We are going to my home Yusuke." I answered, he visibly cheered up. Well at least one of us was happy.

"Really. Cool, this should be fun. I wonder if we'll meet anyone you know." He said eagerly.

"Perhaps although I think I might have to transform into Youko to get us in." I said

"Is it really that hard to get into the kitsune's territory?" Yusuke asked

"Yes although we're both kitsune so it shouldn't be that hard to get in. Though I really wish I didn't have to go back."

"That's ok Kurama I'll be with you, just like you're here for me, kay." He said enthusiastically. I just nodded my head and with all my will power changed forms. It is not as easy as it seems. Yusuke caught me before I hit the ground because of dizziness. I leaned against him as we walked through the barrier for my home, the kitsune's territory.

Yusuke's form changed instantly as we went through the barrier. His hair grew, his eyes changed to mid-night blue, and the mazoku marks were back.

"Well we're home, Yusuke." I said, he merely smiled and continued to help me walk. He looked at me and then continued in the direction I nodded my head in. I lead him through the deep forests of our territory and to one of my many dens. I called on my ki to talk to the plants around the area and before Yusuke knew it. In place of a wall of vines was an opening to a well-furnished den.

"Whoa that's cool." Yusuke whistled practically carrying me into the den. He set me on the bed and then went to leave.

"Yusuke wait, where are you going?" I asked as he stopped and looked back.

"I'm going to get some food and water, why?" he asked

"Be careful, kitsunes aren't your average demons. They'll take what they want, especially here it is their territory after." I said

"It should only take me about an hour to be back to normal again. So don't take to long." I said as an after thought.

"O.k. O.k. I hear you. Back in a hour, I got it." Yusuke said leaving out of the cave-ish area. Gently I tried to stand, in a way, I succeeded but there was pain. I limped over to my cupboard to get the herbs I needed for, an elixir that would help me maintain my Youko form. I pulled out the herbs for it and a glass vile with tealeaves in it. I also grabbed an herb to put in Yusuke's tea for when he returned. I walked into the middle of the den which was were I usually lit fires, considering there was hole in the roof above it, that with a little manipulation of the plants covering it would allow the smoke out. I walked out of the den, considerate of my surroundings; I walked to the side of my den where I knew there was a small pond. It was not as big as when I was first arrived here, but it would suffice. I manipulated a few leaves to form into a bowl of sorts. I scooped up a sufficient amount of water and took it back into the den. I poured it into the metal kettle sitting above the fire. I twined my spirit energy into the leaves so that they could return to their original place.

The fire was, started and the tea was cooling as Yusuke walked back into me den. He came in and set down what he had retrieved which was not too much or to little. He started talking and jabbering about what he saw why he was hunting and how he wanted to stay here. I was not completely paying attention though something felt very odd. I couldn't place my finger, but I could tell something was amiss. I looked to Yusuke and gave him an apprehending look, as to tell him I felt off. He caught the drift and became silent. He eased himself up off the floor quietly, and hid not only himself but his spirit energy as well. I slipped his cup under the bed to make it look like it was only I that was here.

"What business do you have here, this is my den show yourself, or suffer the consequences." I said icily. The creature that both Yusuke and I sensed showed their self.

"I'm sorry Kurama I just wished to know if it was really you." A Youko said as he walked in. He was about as tall as Youko Kurama. He had mid-night blue hair like Yusuke's except it didn't have silver entwined in it. His hair wasn't as long as Kurama's but it was getting there.

"T-Tatsuki" I stuttered in utter disbelief.

"Kurama it is you, o Kurama!" Tatsuki burst out as he swiftly pounced me.

"Yusuke you can come out it's just my little brother." I said as I was, feverishly licked, and nuzzled.

"Little brother." Yusuke blurted out.

"Yes he's my little brother Yusuke. He was the closest to me out of all of my siblings. Before I was nearly killed we would always hang out as far as that goes for makai's most well known thieves." I said absently running my hands through Tatsuki's hair.

"Okay. That's cool. I'm Yusuke." He said cheerfully, he reached down and grabbed his tea out from under the bed and drank it.

"Kurama where have you been the last twenty years?" Tatsuki asked me

"Well for four years I was off playing thief, but while I was I was severally wounded so I spend six-teen years of my life living as Shuichi Minamono." I answered casually. His face fell into an 'o' shape when I was done and he had comprehended it.

"Kurama?" Tatsuki said

"Yes?"

"They know you're here." He stated simply, although that simple statement made my stomach churn.

"That's why I came here, I thought that if I found you before they did I could warn you, so here I am. Please Kurama run, I don't want you to get hurt again." He said concern and worry lacing every word.

"Who?" Yusuke blurted out reluctantly I answered

"The nightmares of my past." I said darkly, he automatically understood, like himself I had people I was afraid of as well.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Tatsuki wasn't my only family." I answered knowing he would use this statement as the finally piece of the puzzle. He merely nodded his understanding. Although every part of my body froze as I felt, the people I was afraid of most approach my home. Anari help me.

Yusuke walked out side, passing me his air of confidence intoxicating. He had no idea what he was getting into the fool. I followed Yusuke out side my brother in suit. We were confronted by the only three beings I feared in the three worlds. Banki, Mei, and Jinko.

"Well well well, what'daya know foxy's alive. Finally done hiding and ready to die with the rest of your family, including your o so cute little brother." Banki said. After all, of these years he was still the leader of the three.

"I don't hide Banki." I hissed He merely shrugged it off and walked towards me flexing his youki. I concentrated all of my will power on not backing up and running away. Yes the great Youko Kurama running from his past. Banki started to laugh and continued towards me. My brother was behind me and Yusuke was somewhat beside me. I merely stood there with a stoic look on my face. I was not going to falter, especially with my brother's life on the line. Although I knew I was fooling the enemy, I knew I was not fooling Yusuke. Banki went to strike me and before I knew it Yusuke was in front of me pushing Banki back with his spirit and demon energy. The surprise on Banki's face was resolving as I straightened up and stood my ground just as Yusuke had down for me. Banki noticed my stance and laughed.

"You fight me. In your dreams maybe fox, but not here." He stated, I merely ignored it and continued to advance on him, takes decades of rage and vengeance, letting it fuel my powers. I attacked him repeatedly letting the words escaping Yusuke's mouth sink in.

'It's all in your head, your strong then him now. It has been years. Take him down.' Although the more I hit and struck at Banki the weaker I felt. Before I knew it was backed into a corner just like when I was younger. He had killed my parents and the only ones left were Tatsuki and I. He had backed me into a corner beating me until I was nearly unconscious. He would repeatedly talk about how worthless I was and how worthless my family was. That was the day Tatsuki and I left the Kitsune's fortress and became thieves. That is also the day I became a carefree, strategic youko.

I could feel the numb tears role down my face as Banki's first hit struck me, ripping a ear piercing scream from my throat. The next hit that collided with me caused me to collide into the rocky walls of the area. As I was looking down waiting for the inevitable strike that was to come next, I was surprised when it did not. I looked up to see Yusuke standing point blank in front of Banki, his rei-gun fully charged, aimed directly for Banki.

"Move," He dared his demeanor wavering not even in the slightest. Banki stared hard at him for a second before asking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his mate." Yusuke answered making my head spin. Banki started laughing.

"Haha, I'm guessing you're as weak as him, and for a second I thought this was going to be fun." With in seconds of that sentence ending Yusuke was standing over the limp forms of Mei, and Jinko. Banki stared bewildered at the sight before him.

"How you're just as weak as Kurama, I can feel it," he stammered

"O yea about that, abate." Yusuke said releasing the seal on his energy, he glowed gold for a while before calming down. Banki was speechless. He turned to me and charged towards me. With in little less then a second Yusuke was again between Banki and I holding his rei-gun in Banki's face.

"You had your chance." He said with a sad expression before firing his rei-gun. Banki was, incinerated completely. Tatsuki watching in pure fascination.

"Are you really mates?" He asked

"Nope just wanted to mess with the jerks brain. I guess its what you call, what was it o yea diversion." Yusuke answered not at all rushed

"O, aww man it would be cool to have you as a brother." Tatsuki pouted

"Maybe one day kid but not now." Yusuke said, starting to pounce back and forth with Tatsuki. I merely rolled my eyes and went back inside my den falling on to my bed, sleeping with in moments.

* * *

:;:After 5 hours, of thinking of a good chapter, typing that chapter with out looking or breaking the computer from messing up because she wasn't looking at the keyboard later the second chapter is complete.:;: I hope you all liked it please review its 3:15 am so now its time for me to hit my bed and crash till like three tomorrow bye people. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

* * *

"Brother, Brother, Brother." Tatsuki chanted as Kurama kept turning in his sleep, swallowing slightly Tatsuki reached out and gently shook the softly growling gingitsune. "Brother." He said again and Kurama opened his eyes.**

"Yes Tat-kun?" Kurama asked sleepily. He sat up slightly stretching as a yawn made it's way out. He looked around his den and then back to Tatsuki.

"Where's Yuusuke?" He asked lazily, and then it changed to concern as he saw his little brother's face,

"That's why I woke you up. He's gone. I went outside to get something to drink, and since he wasn't in here I thought he might be out there but he wasn't and I don't know his energy yet so I can't sense him." Tatsuki said in a rush holding onto his brother. Kurama ran his hand over Tatsuki's head hushing him.

"Alright you stay here where it is safe and I'll go find him." Kurama said getting up and walking out of the den, if Tatsuki had been able to determine Yuusuke's energy he would have known the boy was but a few miles away. Walking out of the den and towards Yuusuke's energy his aura flaring slightly as he realized the boy's energy was erratic. The tension in the area grew as he started to speed up his pace eventually running through the surrounding forest to get to Yuusuke. Kurama ran until he passed a forest line into a small clearing Yuusuke laying in the center his arms wrapped around his own body as he whimpered and pleaded. His energy flaring around him, scaring most of the surrounding area into hiding. He started yelling, his body jerking involuntarily in his sleep as his energy hit a climax and as long as it had been going it stopped diminishing into the boys body as a cold sweat took him over and his ragged breathing thinned out.

"Yuusuke." Kurama breathed in a sign of relief as he walked to the boy who automatically turned into his touch nuzzling his hand as whimpers reined free from his throat. Kurama ran his hand through the teens hair whispering to him.

"Shh Yuusuke it was just a dream, nothing will hurt you as long as I live." Kurama continued running a hand threw his hair. Yuusuke's whimpers and pleas turned into growls and purrs as Kurama's hand continued to run through his hair, and before the boy knew it he was looking into emerald eyes that made his breathe hitch.

"K-kurama?" Yuusuke asked sullenly as his eyes fluttered a few times. He pulled himself up leaning against Kurama as he looked around the dimly lit area.

"What's wrong?" Yuusuke mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair, looking back into Kurama's tantalizing emerald eyes. The said gingitsune merely shrugged smiling at him. "Nothing Yuusuke, Tatsuki was worried about you so I came looking for you." Kurama said as Yuusuke stretched out against him grinning madly when he choked in a groan.

"What you didn't miss me Ra?" Yuusuke pouted. Making Kurama smiled as he smacked the boy lightly, who in turn smacked back. The two sat there for some while smacking each other back and forth eventually ending with laughter that carried through the wind into the silently moonlit night.

"I was worried about you, you know Yuusuke you can't just go off like that and make me worry I know you're strong

but someone is always stronger please be careful from now on." Kurama said as Yuusuke lay against him looking

towards the horizon as the makai suns arose.

"Aw come on you worry to much Ra. I know someone's always stronger but when have I ever not beaten that other person. I always win even if I don't come out a live." Yuusuke said as he laughed slightly trying to lighten the high-tension mood Kurama had put them in. When he realized it wasn't working he became solemn.

"Look Kurama I know you worry and I don't mean to worry you but I can't help the way I am. Just ease up kick away the worry and go where you push yourself." He said his hand coming to rest on Kurama's cheek as he gave the spirit fox a smile that Kurama knew was only his.

"Yuusuke I've done that once, and my best friend and lover died I don't want that to happen again. Not only do I have you, I have Tatsuki too and you can't forget I've been there. I've been like you, but I let something get to me and look at me now. I'm to afraid to let it happen again." Kurama said as he leaned into Yuusuke's touch something he had been dependant on as much as Yuusuke had been dependant on him these last few years.

"Kurama, You know I won't let that happen. For all the times you've let you be there for me you have to realize I have been here for you. Don't ever think that just because I can't be strong all the time that you have to. I would never ask that much from you. Plus then I don't have a job." Yuusuke said lightly leaning down to capture Kurama's lips in a light kiss, just lips brushed lightly against lips in an innocent kiss that had both of their hearts raising.

"Go to sleep Kurama we'll worry about it later." Yuusuke said as he fell against Kurama his eye's closed as he seemed to fall into sleep so fast it was like he was never awake. The only thing that worried Kurama was. 'We'll worry about it later.' Did Yuusuke mean the kiss or his weakness? The spirit fox thought for a second before taking Yuusuke's advice and lying back down with said boy. They would worry about it when they awoke.

The two actually didn't get to sleep long due to the fact Tatsuki had awoken early and set out to find them.

"Nii-san and Yuusuke sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.." Tatsuki chanted repeatedly cause Kurama to finally snap on his little brother.

"Tatsuki would you please shut up we're trying to sleep!" he screamed plopping gracefully back onto the forest floor and nudging against Yuusuke to get comfortable again. Couldn't he for once just sleep in?

"But nii-san someone's here for you, you gotta wake up." Tatsuki whined as he pushed his brother. I guess that's a no.

"Alright fine, I'm awake. Whose here?" Kurama said sitting open and stretching his senses. He looked around and then back to Yuusuke as the boy curled up tighter with out the added body heat of Kurama.

"O Kurama?"

"Botan?" Said spirit fox questioned.

"Bingo!" Botan shouted fly by on her oar.

"Good morning Botan." Kurama answered back nudging Yuusuke awake as he stood up brushing himself off noticing how Yuusuke didn't take his offered hand to stand up.

"Good morning, great news great news. Everyone you fought yesterday has been sentenced to limbo. You and Yuusuke can go home. Your mission is complete I'm here to take you back." Botan exclaimed happily as she landed with her feet on the ground. Kurama smiled for a moment before he automatically remembered something.

"Botan, what will happen to Tatsuki?" Kurama asked, as he looked towards his little brother and the look of worry on his face.

"Kurama, you're not going to leave me again are you?" The boy asked as he walked towards Kurama attaching himself to his older brother's arm. Yuusuke didn't even miss a beat when he answered for Kurama.

"Of course not squirt you're coming with us unless you'd rather stay here." With a frantic shake of Tatsuki's head it was agreed, he was going with them.

"Alright then off to the human world it is Botan cheered as she got ready to open a portal.

* * *

I AM SO LAZY-Hides from the reviewers- I AM SO SORRY I HAD NO MOTIVATION ONCE O EVER TO WRITE THIS BUT NOW I DO YAY. I shall continue this story. Because I have a KAWAIII Idea for it.-does the dumb dance- wahoooo 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:-Burps loudly-**

* * *

Tatsuki awoke to the loud noise of yelling. He rose from the bed rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the make shift room his older brother had given him.

"What the heck is wrong with you Kurama?" Yuusuke yelled Tatsuki became scared as the screaming continued; Kurama yelling right back.

"I don't know why don't you tell me Yuusuke!" The kitsune had yelled back. Tatsuki gathering his courage walked out of his room and immediately ducked as a vase went soaring over his head. He turned wide eyes to Kurama who had been the one to throw the vase. Then to Yuusuke who was currently holding his head the shattered vase at his feet.

"What the? That hurt you dumb fox!" Yuusuke cursed rubbing his head. He looked right past Tatsuki like he wasn't there. His anger aimed towards the fox. Tatsuki was terrified as he looked between the two. Why would they be fighting? They were getting a long just fine yesterday.

Tatsuki whimpered as Kurama slammed one door leaving the house and Yuusuke slammed another his eyes watering up at the stomach twisting silence. He walked to the back to see if his brother was still there and when he wasn't he creep around to the front as he heard someone snickering.

He looked around the corner to see Kurama clutching onto Yuusuke as he tried not to laugh to hard. His eyes watering again.

"Brother!" He shouted angrily at Kurama. The fox's head snapped up to look at his pouting little brother. Kurama lost control and the laughter reined free from both he and Yuusuke. Tatsuki stood there until the two boys had ceased laughing.

"I'm sorry," Kurama, gasped, " Tatsuki we couldn't contain ourselves. Today is what's known as April foo's day. It's a day were people prank or play jokes on other people." Kurama said before chuckling softly again as Yuusuke held him.

Tatsuki looked at him for a moment in confusion before the idea registered.

"I wanna try," he said innocently. Gails of laughter continued on as Kurama and Yuusuke started laughing again.

"What?" Tatsuki asked, "I wanna try."

"Alright then little dude I got the perfect prank." Yuusuke said whispering his idea into Kurama's hair before the fox began to laugh even harder. Yuusuke walked over to Tatsuki and told him the same thing he had told Kurama.

"That's him?" Tatsuki asked pointing to Hiei Yuusuke nodded. "Ok now do you remember what you have to say?" Yuusuke asked and Tatsuki nodded. Yuusuke grinned before pushing Tatsuki out of the bushes watching as the little boy walked over to the tree Hiei was sleeping in before climbing up it.

"Daddy?" Tatsuki said nudging Hiei. Yuusuke had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Daddy?" Tatsuki said again effectively waking a pissed off Hiei.

"Who are you?" Hiei hissed at the little boy whose eye became teary as his body began to shake small sobs forming from his throat. Hiei's eyes widened.

"Oh damn" Hiei cursed. "Daddy!" Tatsuki wailed as he really began to cry tears rolling down his face as his hands clutched onto Hiei's shirt. Yuusuke couldn't contain it any more. His laughter rang through the clearing Hiei glaring at him as he fell out of the bushes.

"Detective." Hiei forced through clenched teeth. That only made Yuusuke laugh harder. Hiei picked Tatsuki up by his collar holding him like someone would a cat and dropped the little boy in front of Yuusuke.

"You need a life Yuusuke." Hiei said before disappearing. Yuusuke grinned even harder before standing up and grabbing Tatsuki's hand.

"Was that ok?" The boy asked.

"Yep that was great." Yuusuke replied causing the little kit to smile happily his eyes lighting up with pride. Yuusuke took them back to Kurama's house where the fox was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"How did it go?" He asked idly. Yuusuke plopped down on the couch resting his head in the fox's lap.

"You should have seen his face." Yuusuke said nuzzling his face into Kurama's lap. Kurama's hand running through the boy's hair as the two lay there.

"Aww You two are so cute." Tatsuki said before there was a flash. Yuusuke looked up stunned to see Tatsuki holding a camera. He was about to go after him when Kurama grabbed his chin, forcing his head back Kurama kissed him full on the lips.

"Let him have his fun." Kurama purred. "So later we can have ours."

Yuusuke blushed a little turning so he faced Kurama's stomach. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep ignoring the taunts Tatsuki was throwing at him. Kurama finished his book laying it down before curling right up against Yuusuke as he shifted from where he sat to sleep with the raven-haired boy. Tatsuki already passed out on the floor clutching a pillow. Kurama had to smile. This was his family and nothing could change that.

* * *

Damn I could not make this chapter any longer. I could find no PLOT wth. TT.TT I need help dangit. Anyway review that'll get my mojo flowing because then I'll actually have a reason to write. HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!1 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

* * *

Yuusuke awoke warm and hungry. He slipped out of Kurama's arms. Smiling down at the man before he made his way to the kitchen to make himself….was it breakfast? He looked through cupboards and draws decided that even if it was early he was going to eat a meal and not just cereal or toast.

He almost jumped when he felt hands slide over is when he began cutting vegetables for a stir fry he was making.

"Relax Yuusuke," He heard Kurama whisper from behind him. He almost immediately relaxed and kept cutting the vegetables as he allowed the water and rice to boil on the stove.

"We really passed out last night. We didn't even realize when Tatsuki fell asleep." Yuusuke mused as he slide the vegatables into a wok with water in it.

"I was to comfortable to really notice anything. I think I could have slept all day if you hadn't of moved."

"So sorry Ra." Yuusuke mocked as he continued to cook the food, Kurama's hands around his waist.

"When do you think he'll awake?"

"When he smells the food." Kurama just chuckled as he set his chin on Yuusuke shoulder and watched him as he cooked.

"Well, I don't blame him, if it looks as good as it smells you might have to keep making it." Kurama joked as he stuck his finger into one of the saucy Yuusuke had lain out before sticking it in his mouth and almost moaning from the taste.

"What is that?"

"Something I picked up in the Makai mixed with a little of the herbs and spices from here."

"It's intoxicating," Kurama assured him, loving the way he flushed at the compliment. When their was the sound of someone tripping over a chair, they both turned to see Tatsuki. He was rubbing the sleep out of his easy and his shirt hung off on of his shoulders as he was stepping on his pants legs as if the were to big socks.

Kurama smiled warmly at his little brother but didn't move away from Yuusuke.

"Wazat it smells good." The little demon said as he sat in one of the stools that was against the island in the kitchen. He let his arms fall onto the table, and then his head fall into his arms sleepily.

"The extra secret Urameshi dish." Yuusuke said as he laid three plates of it on the island after he convinced Kurama to let him go.

Tatsuki just hummed as the smell of the food hit him before he dug in with earnest, Yuusuke laughing at the sight. He and Kurama weren't nearly as bad with their food as Tatsuki was. The boy had it everywhere; his shirt, his cheek, he even managed to get it in his lap.

The family breakfast was interrupted however when there was a rapping at the kitchen window and Yuusuke stood to see Botan looking in at him. Her face was sad and she held a file folder to her chest.

"Hey Botan," He greeted her as she made her way in and slapped the file on the island.

"Yuusuke," she said not looking up from the counter area, "Do you remember Toguro? The Younger?" She asked. Though it really was a stupid question, of course he remembered the man. He had almost killed Kuwabara.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He's not dead. We almost didn't believe it until we saw it. He's in the makai, and he's back for a rematch. We had thought him dead at the tournament. We even had his soul. Yet somehow it was like he had two, the one of his human self, and the one of a demon." Yuusuke stilled for a moment, he had beaten Toguro the first time, and since then he had gotten stronger. A lot stronger, so why then did Botan look so grim.

"What else is there?"

"He's passed S Class. We can't even guess his true power at this point." Yuusuke blood froze for a moment and before he new it, it was beating so fast he almost couldn't breathe.

Toguro was back, and he wanted a rematch. The thought was thrilling. The first fight, except the whole killing Kuwabara part, had been so….revitalizing, a challenge, something he could look forward too, and ever since Sensui he hadn't been able to look forward to anything.

He grinned as he turned to look at Botan.


End file.
